The Deus Ex Cycle
Astiria is a verse created by ZephyrosOmega. Summary Many years ago, the world was at war. The angelic forces of the astral plane collided with the daemons of the Abyss, both vying for supremacy over the other. Their battleground? A broken world. The races inhabiting this world struggled to survive against mysterious powers beyond their comprehension. The conflict ended at its peak, when the forces of light and darkness deployed their ultimate weapons. In a desperate bid to survive, the races of the world planned a mass exodus, to artificial islands hidden far away from the rest of the world. No one alive still remembers the events that split the world apart. All that is known is after that day, the world changed forever. 1828 years have passed. The remnants of the great war have infused the world with spirit energy, the remnants of Angels and Daemons, and by its guiding light, civilization has regrown. Now, different species mingle and trade in bustling cities while ornate ships pass the harbors and sail into the great seas. Even the sky is no longer the limit with the rediscovery of airships. Despite the return of civilization as we know it, so much remains lost to war. The ruins of entire nations crumbling to dust in magic forests, long-lost treasures guarded by powerful beasts, and even other realms opened up by unwary travelers. Thus, the best and brightest individuals of society created organizations dedicated to exploring and rediscovering the long-lost relics of the world. After all, the isles of Astiria are just a tiny fraction of the true world. They are the Adventurer’s guilds. History Important terms Magic Element: '''The element of Magic has existed for just as long as the universe has. It is infused into every aspect of life, and the Sentient races have learnt to Control it. The Magic Element takes three forms. * '''Spirit Energy: * Mana: * Magicite: Magic Casting: 'The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are three disciplines of magic, each an infinitely-Small piece of one of the Higher Pantheon's power. The disciplines are as follows: * '''Sorcery: ' Sorcery is what most people think of when they think of magic: Elementalism, Glyphs, Spells. Sorcery relies on the direct use of spirit energy, and is by far the most common. * '''Thaumaturgy: '''Thaumaturgy places spirit energy into things. Think of Alchemy, making potions from magical plants, or Artificing, the creation of magic items. * '''Invocation: '''Finally, Invocation draws spirit energy from others. Making pacts, summoning monsters, it's all Invocation. This is how psychics function: they rely on higher beings to do the mind reading for them... Often for a price. '''Ark Unit Guild Power of the Verse The verse varies widely in power throughout the different Arcs. Characters Range from 10-C to even a Tier 0 in the form of The Higher One. However, even weaker characters possess at least some hax, the most common being Timespace manipulation and Reality Warping, though many others exist. BEGINNINGS This arc mostly has 9-C to 9-B characters, with the Highest Tier being 7-B. Hax shown here are Muramasa's negation of the concept of defense. VANDOLE ARC This arc ranges from 9-B to 8-A, with some 7-C "super moves". As Zephyr gains tails, he goes from 9-B to 8-C to 8-B, 8-A with Divine Thunder. It has several hax abilities, such as Soichiro's Low-high Regen and his Soul rend, which seperates the victim's soul from its body. The main villains of the arc, Steelhide and Emperor Vandole, possess various types of Immortality and powerful psychic powers. BLACK SWAN ARC This arc typically is 8-A in power. Some powerful items are included, including a set of armor that absorbs and releases energy, the introduction of the mana-sapping venicite, and cursed daggers owned by the secondary villain of the arc. Felix Heartlily and Milas Baldwin are the top tiers of this arc, at tier 7-C and 7-A. PURGE ARC Zephyr doesn't improve much with his sixth tail, remaining at at least 8-A. However, the introduction of Arashi has given many 7-C characters. The Dragonspire chapter has 7-B and 7-A dragons, with their King, Aegis Rex, being 6-C. Many hax are also introduced, such as Brine's Self-Surgeon, Fantori's Transmute, Nyx's Heaven's Gift and other abilities possessed by the Arashi. WAR OF THE DRAGONS ARC This is where the verse spirals squarely into mountain level. In the beginning of the arc, several characters have storm-generating feats that reach mountain, and several characters above that. At the highest tiers, Aegis Rex is capable of shaking the isles, making him 6-C. Feats and Calcs ATTACK POTENCY/DURABILITY Masamune Deflects the Tarrasque's breath weapon = 15 kilotons, Town Level Steelhide Vaporizes a Pillar = 18.4, City Block Level Felix's Solar Bomb = 3.8 Kilotons, Small Town Level Winter Triad Creates a Storm = 273.8 Megatons, Mountain Level Durability of Ebonstone = 275.1 Megatons, Mountain Level Durability of Adamant = 37.7 Gigatons, Island Level Heartbreaker Destroys Terraria = 41 Teratons, Country level Rynild Destroys Algo = 1.97 KiloFOE, Solar System level SPEED Characters Heroes * Zephyr Highwind * Alana Heartilly * Rynild Ras'Aul * Jay Grimoire Kitsune Elders * Lumina * Lotus * Rune * Allu Red Wings Guild * Milas Baldwin * Lissa Evangelos * Michael Ellend * Jackie Barrows * Aida Makarov * Cedric Durge * Hammond Blue Pegasus Academy * Lucas Belnades Angel's Crown Guild * Augustus Archibald * Seraph Almasy * Francis Oaks * Adellen Crowley Vandolian Empire * Swan * Griffin * Eagle * Finch * Steelhide * Emperor Vandole Black Swan Organization * Mother Goose * Chameleon * Great Ape * Wraith * Rewind * Double Trouble * Falcon Heartlily Family * Bianca Heartlily * Rosa Heartlily * Felix Heartlily Purge * Parcival * Clarence * "Big J" Lief's Faction * Lief Ulric * Vvandern * Crystal Rosewater * Chill * Frost * Glacia Astiria World Tournament * The Crusher * Yang Chien * Stinger Praetorians * Excalibur * Angel * Nekros * Centurion Arashi * Bade * Eve * Hikaru * Flare * Brine * Murk * Lime * Fantori * Brush * Rhythm * Shura * Sindri * Nox * Nyx * Gale Highwind Dragons * Aegis * Silvara * Andraemos * Braboh * Blight * Winifred * Igniteous * Vermetrax * Rime * Pharsis Other * Soichiro Sakuya New Red Wings * Naomi Akiyama Terraria's Forces * Terra Ras'Aul * Daryll * Celestia * Zoe Frost * Eliza Sol * Rael * Savie Yharim's Faction * Yharim * Cassandra Ras'aul * Draedon * Yharon * Signus * Storm Weaver * Ceaseless Void Tournament of Power * Sangatsu * Vert Four Heavenly Knights * Ushii * Yoko * Granberia * Ricard Demon Lords * Ashtar * Dracula * Lilith * Elizabeth Balthory * Satan * Lucifer * Azazel * Mammon * Beelzebub * Abbadon * Belial * Azrael * Rafie * Alabastor Alciela's Faction * Alciela * Edea * Jin * Cassius Ulticorp * Matthew White * Nova * Dark Ryn * Alpha * Beta * Gamma * Elise * Shoal * Corona * Autumn * Umbra * Mantra * Florina * Seliph * Glacia The Higher Pantheon * The Great Unseen * The Light * The Shade The DIvine pantheon * Graham * Chronos * Cosmos * Lindzei * Pulse The Profaned pantheon * Vale * Cryzen * Beleth * Ragnu * Fabsol The pantheon of balance * Etro * Providence * Hades * Gaia * Susanoo * Taamo-no-mae * Ifrit * Plutia Other * Tapia * Grey * Type-1 A.R.A "Poppi"